1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to light-emitting devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to light-emitting devices that provide increased light emission efficiency, heat dissipation efficiency and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices can be categorized into various types including vertical type light-emitting devices, lateral type light-emitting devices and flip-chip type light-emitting devices.
Vertical type light-emitting devices are widely used due to small form factor components and/or increased current spreading characteristics. An example of vertical type light-emitting devices includes a light-emitting structure where an n-type GaN pattern, a light-emitting layer pattern and a p-type GaN pattern are stacked. In the light-emitting layer pattern, carriers (electrons) of an n-type GaN pattern and carriers (holes) of a p-type GaN pattern are combined to generate light.
In the vertical type light-emitting devices, in order to form electrode on both sides of the light-emitting structure, lift-off methods (e.g., a Chemical Lift Off (CLO) method or a Laser Lift Off (LLO) method) are used to remove a substrate from the light-emitting structure. When the substrate is removed from the light-emitting structure, the light-emitting structure may be damaged.
If substrate is not removed from the light-emitting structure of the vertical type light-emitting device, heat dissipation efficiency may be reduced.